Aliens vs Predator: A Child's scream
by spartanpred62
Summary: Aliens and Predator story. A boy is found by a hunter and is taken to the hunters ship and assimilates him into the clan. Rated T for some language and gore. I do not own Alien or Predator. Just Caleb. OCXOC


Sup readers! This is a simple Alien vs. Predator story I just thought I'd write. Obviously this is a romance/action (and maybe a little suspense) piece that I've been waiting to share. Well, enough said. Let's bring on the aliens! Oh, I don't own Aliens or Predators. Just Caleb. Well enjoy!

Caleb sat and stared at the fight that his drunk parents conducted against one another. He was confused on how intoxicated his parents were and how they were yelling at the top of their lungs, while he sat there, not knowing how to deal with the violent situation. He stood there and watched the conflict with a blank visage, captivated on the next movement. He dazed in confusion at his gaurdians hitting one another. In a split second, he shrieked at the sight of his mother stabbed in the skull. He was horrified at the sight of his father being drunk, but his worst experience was the knife. Always the knife. The silver, arched blade that struck his mother dead. Even though Caleb hated both of his parents, he felt a lonely tear crush its way out of his eye. He now knew the stress. First hand experience had scarred the boy forever, leaving a gaping hole in his life that would never be filled. Or so he hoped.

It was the hottest day in the forest Caleb ran into after the murder of his mother. For hours turned into days as he ran, not caring how numb his legs were. He eventually stopped into the forest he is struggling to survive through now. He knew he would die; he couldn't fight his inevitable end. But luck has it otherwise.

J'seva lept into the shady cloak of the lush trees. Their yellow leaves hid his shadowy presence as he was searching for more trophies. What J'seva doesn't know is that he will soon what it means to be a father. He has been looking for trophies for the right for him to take fatherhood of his mate's new pup. However the shattering scream of a young ooman boy froze him. Not knowing if the boy was yelling a battlecry, or crying. He did something that would banish him from the clan. He uncloaked and took a look at the boy. The boy had blank eyes, sore feet, and shivers indicating he was scared out of his mind. J'seva picked up the helpless boy, then returned him to his small ship.

At first, he would try to speak to the 10 year old boy. But the child was too frightened to look at J'seva.

"What is your name, child?" He asked the young boy. He turned and let out with a small shiver, "Caleb. S-sir." J'seva turned with a worried look on his face. He turned back to Caleb and sighed. "Well, we will just have to take you in, boy." he told the frightened child. He clings to the hunter and caught him by surprise, making him lose control of the ship for a moment. A look of sentiment painted J'seva's face as he thought of what hellish incident had scarred that child.

When Caleb and his new alien father arrived on the clan's ship, he awed at the sights of the sharp spears and blades. He was approached by U'sajhe, the elder and his mate, Gy'jarah.

"What is that filthy ooman boy doing here J'save? You are disgracing our bloodline! This...thing will ruin us all!" Gy'jarah shouted at her disciple. "Only doing what's neccesary, mate. Calm down. He saved this boy and now it is his responsibility to parent it." U'shaje turned and kneeled at Caleb, who was unsure if he should be scared or awed at the experience of being adopted by aliens. "you, boy have potential. What is your name?" "His name is Caleb, elder." J'save interrupted. "Caleb, hmm. You bear the name of C'lev, the warrior that is known for fighting a horde of serpents. He earned our respect and was one of many oomans that we honored." " Ik'ese! Where are you?! we have a new clan member." His daughter trotted next to her father's was a small female yautja about same age as Caleb. She had blue, smooth skin and small mandibles. "Wow, I've never seen an ooman in person. He's kind of cute. Hey, father can we keep him?" "Eh-em. I'm not a pet you guys. So I'm not anyone's property." Caleb said. "Well I've got to go see what Seren'sek is doing. Caleb, wanna come with me?" She asked. "Okay. Uh- I'm confused." He was dragged by Ik'ese and they toured the large ship and so started a beautiful friendship.


End file.
